Run and meet you - AkaKuro's Day
by Shun Kanzaki
Summary: Seirin memenangkan semi final melawan ni mereka harus berhadapan dengan Rakuzan.Kuroko memutuskan akan menyelamatkan Akashi


**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki yang saya yakini sebagai fudan **

** shunkanzaki  
Fanfic ini saya persembahkan untuk memperingati AkaKuro's Day! 4/11  
pair: AkaKuro,slightKuroKaga**

**Warning: romance,maybe ooc,shonen ai,male x male**

* * *

11 April 2014

Seirin memenangkan semi final melawan menang untuk kedua kalinya melawan saja ini bukan perjuangan yang akan lanjut ke Kuroko rasanya ini seperti baru saja memenangkan pertandingan semi final yang berarti tinggal 1 langkah lagi menjadi pemenang.1 pertandingan lagi melawan Akashi Seijurou.

"Hoi Kuroko! Ayo cepat,kita akan pergi" Teriak memegang air mineral di tangannya.

"Sumimasen,disini tidak ada pocari jadi bingung mau beli apa" Ucap masih memandang drink machine dengan tatapan datar seperti biasanya.

"Hahh? ! Cepat ambil air mineral saja,baka"

"Aku tidak mau"

"Minna! Ayo kita pulang!" Teriak Aida Riko.

"Maaf , masih berada disana."

"Apa yang dia lakukan? Suruh dia cepat kesini!"

"Ckk" Kagami menghampiri Kuroko.

"Hoi,kalau memang tidak ada beli saja di tempat lain"

"Aku sudah membelinya" Ucap Kuroko memegang botol air mineral di tangannya.

"Ap- Akhirnya kau membeli air hah!"

"Memang kenapa? Ayo cepat,Kagami-kun" Kuroko meninggalkan Kagami.

"Sialan kau,Kuroko!"

.

.

.

"Jadi kita akan kemana?" Tanya Kuroko sambil mereka berjalan.

"Hmm kita harus mencari makan dulu tetapi tidak ada yang murah di sekitar sini" Riko berkata.

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau kita ke apartemen Kagami! Di dekat sini kan!" Tiba-tiba Koganei mengusulkan.

Semuanya hening.

"Benar juga! Ide bagus ,ayo kita kesana!" Seru Hyuuga.

"Oke,ikuzo!"

"yeah!"

"HOOII!" Kagami ditinggal di belakang.

.

.

.

"Mataku..kalian ini" Jengah Kagami ketika tiba di apartemennya.

"Kagami! Aku mau sphagetti!" Teriak Koganei.

"Aku ingin tunggu ,kare wa kare o ryourishimasu"

"Damare,Izuki!"

"Apa disini ada vanilla shake?"

"Apa vanilla saja yang kau makan,kuroko?!"

"APA KALIAN BISA DIAM?!" Akhirnya sang pelatih mendiamkan mereka.

"HOI,INI RUMAHKU! Aku bukan koki dan tempat ini bukan restoran!"

"Tenanglah kagami,kau kan jago ingin melawan seniormu?" Hyuuga rupanya mulai kesal.

" kau adalah perempuan aku ingin menikah denganmu"

Siiiiing.

Kuroko…

" ..begini saja, aku yang memasak bagaimana?" Sahut Riko bersemangat.

Semua anggota Seirin pucat semua menatap Kagami.

"Kagami,cepat masak atau kau akan mati!"

"Kagami! Masak atau kubunuh kau!"

"Nyawa kami ada ditanganmu kagami!"

"Kagami!"

Telepati yang juga sudah pucat berkata.

"Tidak,aku yang akan duduk saja disini"

"Eh,apa aku boleh membantu?" Riko tidak menyerah.

"Membantu?! Ti-tidak kubuat sendiri"

"Begitu? Baiklah"

"Kami berhutang padamu,kagami!"

.

.

"Umaai~"

"Sasuga,masakanmu memang luar biasa"

"Kagami-kun,apa kau mau menjadi istriku?"

"Ap- berisik Kuroko! lagipula kenapa aku jadi istri?!"

"Ini memang aku lagi Kagami-kun!" Ucap Riko bersemangat.

"Eh? Ah ya..boleh saja"

Diajari juga tidak ada pikiran semua anggota Seirin saat ini.

"Rasanya semuanya cepat berlalu aku merasa hampir mati"

Semuanya menoleh pada Hyuuga.

"Yah..tapi aku merasa belum lega kalau belum menang" Tambah Izuki.

"Kau benar.1 pertandingan lagi dan kita harus memenangkannya"

"Rakuzan ka..Kita akan melawan Akashi apa kemampuannya?" Tanya Koganei.

"Bukan hanya juga harus melawan 3 raja tak bermahkota" Tambah Kiyoshi

"Bicara tentang Midorima memperingatkanku.'Ada 2 Akashi Seijurou' katanya" Ucap Kagami.

"Hah? Apa maksudnya?"

"Ada 2?"

Terdengar bunyi sumpit semua menoleh.

"Kuroko?"

"Ada apa?"

Kuroko tak sengaja menjatuhkan barusan membangkitkan kembali saat masa di manis dan sakit yang tak bisa ia ungkapkan.

"Minna-san" Tiba-tiba Kuroko agak muram dan sendu.

"Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu. Saat aku pertama kali masuk teikou dan masa lalu Kiseki no sedai"

Mereka semua terperangah.

Kuroko menceritakan ia pertama kali masuk tim ia hanya terpilih di 3rd ia bertemu ia bertemu ia masuk first demi anggota kiseki no sedai yang perlahan tentu saja ia tahu keadaan seperti saat itu dan menjadi lebih buruk itu karena dia masih tak mengerti alasannya.

Kuroko selesai anggota Seirin yang sejak tadi diam mendengarkan ceritanya memasang tampang ,karena memang itu cerita yang sedih.

"Aku akan tetap berjuang. Alasan aku terus berusaha menang dan mengalahkan Kiseki no sedai bukan hanya karena ingin menjadi No 1 tapi karena aku ingin merubah mereka .Agar mereka kembali seperti Akashi-kun"

"Kuroko.."

"Karena itu kita harus menang! Kita harus mengalahkan ingin membuatnya kembali pada dirinya yang berjanji"

"Tentu saja kita harus menang,baka!" Kagami menempeleng kepala Kuroko.

"Hoi Kuroko! Kau tidak ingin menang demi tim kita?! Kenapa dari tadi kau mengatakan tentang Akashi terus hah?!" Hyuuga ikut kesal.

"Aku tidak menyangka dulunya dia dia pernah menancapkan gunting ke wajahku" Kagami mengingat saat ia menjadi korban gunting Akashi.

"Hmm pantas saja dia sudah menjadi kapten meski ia masih kelas 1." Kiyoshi berkata.

"Akashi Seijurou memang mengerikan" Ucap Koganei

" aku sungguh ingin menang demi itu aku juga ingin mengungkapkan jawabanku pada Akashi-kun"

"Hee? Jawaban apa?" Tanya Riko.

"Aku sudah punya akan mengungkapkan seluruh perasaanku padanya"

"Jawaban apa? Perasaan apa?!" Mereka semakin tak mengerti.

Kuroko hanya tersenyum tipis.

.

.

"Pertandingan 2 hari lagi kan? Besok kita latihan yosh!" Ucap Kagami bersemangat.

"Tidak, harus otot kalian dan lakukan mau mulai latihan lakukan malam hari saja" ucap Sang pelatih,Aida Riko.

Tiba-tiba Kuroko tersadar akan sesuatu.

" tanggal berapa?"

"Hah? 11 april" Riko agak heran mendengar pertanyaan biasanya ia menanyakan hal sepele seperti tanggal.

Kuroko membelalakkan matanya sesaat.

"Kau kenapa? Kuroko?"

"A-aka-Akakuro day.."

"Hahh?" Ucap semua orang yang ada disana.

"Barusan kau bilang apa?" Tanya Kagami.

Wajah Kuroko merona makin bingung dengan sikap aneh Kuroko hari ini.

" aku permisi sebentar?" Kuroko berdiri lalu mengambil tasnya.

"Apa? Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Hyuuga.

" harus atas makanannya" Kuroko membungkuk.

"Heh?"

"Lalu, kau bisa menjadi istriku tapi aku sudah punya yang tak akan tergantikan oleh siapa pun"

"Haah?! Kau bicara apa? Kau sudah gila ya,Kuroko?!"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi dan dengan teganya ia pergi meninggalkan rekan timnya yang sekarang sedang shock,bengong,heran ga jelas dengan sikap Kuroko,terutama Kagami.

"AkaKuro itu apa?" Tanya Koganei di tengah keheningan.

.

.

.

Tanpa sadar Kuroko dan terus campur cemas,bahagia dan tak tahu mengapa tapi yang jelas ada sesuatu yang menggairahkan dalam hatinya ingin berteriak.

"Akashi-kun..Akashi-kun.." Berulang-ulang Kuroko menggumamkan nama itu.

Lalu ia tangan di lututnya dan mengambil nafas ini ia dimana?

"Kau telat,Tetsuya"

"Eh?"

Kuroko berdiri tegak dan menoleh dan sulit dipercaya ia melihat Akashi berdiri pakaian bebas dengan jaket dan celana panjang .

"Akashi-kun?"

"Akhirnya kau datang menunggumu"

"Me-menungguku?"

Akashi berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kita sudah berjanji kan? Bahwa setiap 11 April kita harus bertemu."

Kuroko menatap tak ia ingin bukan hanya dirinya saja yang ingin bertemu?

"Ba-bagaimana Akashi-kun tahu aku disini?"

"Aku pikir kau akan menuju lapangan basket disini,mengingat kau tidak tahu dimana aku tinggal" Akashi tersenyum tipis.

Mereka saat ini berada di lapangan basket kecil di belakang stadium Winter high.

Mereka saling berpandangan Kuroko tersenyum dan berkata.

"Terima kasih,Akashi-kun telah menungguku"

Kuroko menunduk dan tersenyum .Setitik air mata menggenang di matanya dan rona merah dipipinya muncul ketika ia tersenyum.

Akashi agak tercengang intimidasi yang biasanya selalu bersinar dimatanya meredup.

"Tetsuya"

Kuroko mengangkat wajahnya dan saat itulah Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya dan sedetik kemudian Kuroko merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh -kun menciumku?

Beberapa saat kemudian Akashi melepaskan barusan begitu lembut bahkan hanya sebuah sentuhan dalam waktu beberapa detik begitu hangat dan Kuroko merasakan sensasi kehangatan yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan.

"A-akashi-kun.."

Akashi kemudian di balik punggungnya.

"Kau tidak berubah,Tetsuya"

Kuroko merasakannya tubuh begitu terharu sampai meneteskan air mata Kuroko juga -jarinya ingin merasakan setiap kehangatan tubuh itu.

Akashi melepaskan tubuh Kuroko kemudian,Kuroko agak malu karena ia merasa nyaman dan tiba-tiba kehilangan.

Akashi berbalik dan berjalan ke dekat ring dan mengambil bola basket di menghadap Kuroko dan memantulkan bola dengan satu tangannya.

"Tetsuya,Bagaimana kalau kita one-on-one?" Ucapnya.

Kuroko menyahut. "Hai"

Akashi memegang menyeringai dan dengan cepat ia menggunakan ankle break dan menghilangkan keseimbangan jatuh dan Akashi melakukan shoot 3 pointer dari sana.

Kuroko cemberut di tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa,Tetsuya?"

Kuroko semakin cemberut tetapi tetap menerima uluran tangan Akashi dan bangun.

"Akashi-kun ,kau bergerak terlalu cepat"

"Hm? Bukannya sudah sewajarnya?"

"Sekarang izinkan aku memegang bola." Ucap Kuroko.

Akashi memasang tampang serius dan memberikan bola pada Kuroko.

Kuroko mendapat bola dan dengan sigap melakukan phantom shoot tapi bisa diblock dengan mudah oleh shock.

"Nande.."

"Aku bisa melihat kemana bola itu lewat ketika kau mulai memasang sebelum bola itu melewatiku dan menghilang aku bisa melihatnya."

Kuroko tampak bisa menghalau yang harus kulakukan untuk mengalahkannya?

"Lihat , semua kemampuanmu tak akan bisa mengalahkanku" Ucap Akashi dingin.

Kuroko mengambil lagi bola yang jatuh.

"Memang tak bisa mengalahkan aku yakin Seirin bisa menjadi no. akan berjuang melawanmu dengan sepenuh kekuatanku"

Akashi menyeringai.

"Kalau memang itu maumu, ingatlah aku yang menemukan kekuatanmu seharusnya kau mengerti artinya itu"

Mereka terdiam sesaat.

Ada 2 Akashi inilah yang saat ini Kuroko Akashi tiba-tiba orang lain.

" aku mengalahkanmu apa kau mau berjanji padaku?"

Hening.

Aura mengintimidasi menyelimuti Akashi.

"Hm?"

"Apa- Apa kau bisa kembali seperti dulu?"

"Aku takut tidak mengerti pertanyaanmu ,Tetsuya"

"Aku ingin kita semua kembali seperti di ingin kiseki no sedai bisa bermain rasa cinta pada basket."

Akashi tertawa kecil merendahkan.

"Jadi itu yang kau inginkan? Kalau kau memang ingin melawanku kau harus menjadi musuhku,Tetsuya"

Lalu Akashi pergi meninggalkan Kuroko.

Kuroko berteriak memanggil Akashi.

"Akashi-kun!"

Akashi berhenti

"Aku sudah punya akan menunjukannya padamu"

"Begitu? Perlihatkan padaku,Tetsuya" Akashi menoleh pada Kuroko lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

Kuroko mempererat pegangannya pada bola yang ia hati ia sudah akan menyelamatkan Akashi. 

* * *

Selamat hari AkaKuro! fanfic ini aku bikin sebelum hari akakuro tapi baru dipublish~  
semoga masih ada yang mau salah satu tulisan aku sendiri yang aku banyak yang suka~  
review ?


End file.
